Moonclan manual
The Moonclan manual, or The Basics of Magic, tells the history of how the Astral Altar came to exist and some of the history of the origin of magic in RuneScape. It also tells the story of the Fremennik who discovered the rune essence. Unfortunately, some of the words have been omitted by the Moon Clan in an effort to keep some things secret. Despite this, the book clearly speaks of the Stone of Jas and V-------, who was the ancient leader of the Moon Clan. A player can buy the book for one coin from Baba Yaga on the Lunar Isle. Afterward, it is in a bookcase in a player's house. Transcript ;The Basics of Magic ;A Primer in the Mystical Arts This primer has been collated from years of our research into the metanatural arts commonly known as ‘magic’. All those wishing to set forth upon the Astral Path should read this primer until the concepts within are fully understood so that their potential may be fully realised. ;Chapter 1: Myths & Misconceptions Those familiar with the history of our people will know that the source of ‘magic’ has always been a contentious issue. Our Fremennik forefathers believe ‘magic’ to be a possession of the gods, and that our use of it risks far more than any benefits it may bring; We of course take the more enlightened view that we should use all tools at our disposal for our own betterment. Beyond any ethical or moral issues surrounding magic however, lies the key question: What exactly is magic? The other obvious question that presents itself then would be: Where exactly does it come from? I intend to explain here how both of these questions are actually the same question phrased differently.' The first major misconception relating to magic is that the stones we use for our arts somehow contain magic within them. Although roughly correct, to believe this is how magic works limits your understanding of our own potential, and will prevent you ever achieving the feats which we are all capable of. Rather, the 'rune stones' that we shape to our purposes serve to focus your own power, rather than containing the power themselves. A short history of how the runes were first discovered will serve to illuminate this point to you more fully. As we all know, from the tales told to us in the Secret Tongue, 'magic' was first discovered in these lands by V------- when he accidentally stumbled upon the Stone of J--. The stone was clearly not of this world, and the mere touch of it unlocked something within the mind of V-------. As we know, the stone was instantly removed by those powers who walk a higher Astral Path than ourselves, but its very existence showed V------- possibilities that had never occurred to our kind before. His lifelong search for the stone never did reveal its eventual fate, and the myths suggest that the stone may yet still lie somewhere within this world, but he did discover something of great importance in the caves where first he found the stone; the very rocks that had surrounded it had been subtly changed by its presence. The rocks in their contact with the Stone of J-- had gained a yearning to be something they were not, and V------- discovered that by focussing thought upon them he could transform them entirely for short periods of time into the very elements of the universe. This is a mere parlour trick, as many of our young have done the same thing with essence as children, making the cold-burning fire in their hands on summer nights, and V------- knew that should be able to affect a permanent change upon these stones, he could have access to the very powers of the gods themselves! And so was created the Astral Temple. This was the first, and to this day we honour those who walked before us on the Astral Path, and prevent it falling into the ruin that this dimension has caused to its counterparts. By regular concentrated effort of will upon a large dolmen of essence, by a number of people simultaneously, the dolmen was finally convinced that it had become something which it was not. The Astral Rune, symbol of our very way of life, it is a testament to what is possible if we seek understanding. Category:Lunar Isle Category:Texts and tomes